Baby girl for Wemma!
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Short story about Will and Emma finding that there expecting there 1st child! This is a shorter then my others but there will be other chapters to come in the future!
1. Finding out

Will and Emma have been happily married for a little over a year now and everything was as great as it can be. Emma hasn't been feeling great lately, between being nauseous and having strange cravings. Then it happened the one morning when she woke up gagging, she hopped out of bed and ran straight for the toilet. Will woke up to the sound of her throwing up, and immediately ran to their bathroom.

"Baby what's wrong?" Will said as he worried about his wife rubbing her back and also holding her hair back.

"I don't know I have been feeling so nauseous this past week"

"Em why didn't you tell me, if you have been feeling sick we should go to the doctor"

"Will it's not a big deal I just probably have a little bug of some sort, there is no reason to go to the doctor for such a little thing" Emma argued with him

"Baby don't argue with me I'm calling the doctor today and I'm taking you, now no arguing with me about it"

"Fine but for now could you go into the medicine cabinet and grab me something to take to help till then."

"Of course honey" Will went into the cabinet and the first thing he saw was a box of tampons. "Emma, when was your last period?"

As soon as Will said that to her she instantly thought she might be pregnant. "Um probably over a month ago" Will started to smile at her but Emma told him not to get too excited to quickly.

"Honey do you want me to run to the local drug store to get you a test" Will asked as she nodded "Will? Are you mad?"

"Honey of course not! Why would you say that?"

"Well because you said you wanted to wait a while before we thought of starting a family."

"I know I said that Em but that doesn't mean it has to be that way, I'll be happy either way. As long as we deal with it together we will be just fine."

Emma was about to lean in towards Will to kiss him when she felt another wave of nausea coming. She quickly covered her mouth and whipped around to aim for the toilet. Even though she felt horrible it was comforting to know Will was there with her and it made her feel a little better.

As they were sitting in the gynecologist's office Emma was so nervous, same with Will.

"Baby don't be so nervous, you want to start a family with me, right? Emma nodded "ok and I want to start a family also, so let's be excited and don't worry about what I said in the past." Emma leaned into Will's arms while they waited for what felt like an eternity.

"Emma Schuester" a nurse called out.

"Em, you want me to come with you" Will asked "Yea I need you to be with me holding my hand through all this and we should find out together" Emma got into a gown and laid down on the examining table waiting for the doctor.

The doctor started the ultrasound and smiled and told them congratulations and said it looks like the baby will be due in June. Will and Emma were so happy knowing that their dream was turning into a reality. The doctor turned the monitor around to show them their little baby, and they could hear the heartbeat. They rubbed her belly looking at it and couldn't believe there was a little baby in there.


	2. Baby Shower

Baby Shower

Emma was now six months along in her pregnancy, and she was starting to feel the pain of carrying a child. Of course the pain as Emma put it was a joyful pain, but it's a pain you want to leave as soon as possible. Emma knew that when the pain is gone that means their baby would be with them in their arms.

Emma went to get another ultrasound done to find out the sex of the baby but they were doing things a little differently. They asked if the nurse could write the sex of their baby on a card and put it in an envelope and seal it. Then they were going to take the envelope to their local bakery and they would put either blue or pink into the cake batter. So they would find out the sex of their baby at their baby shower.

The day of the shower Will was setting everything up for the party and Emma was supervising everything Will was doing. She wanted to help but Will insisted that she should not be doing that much and that's why Will made her supervise what he was doing.

People started to show up and the living room started to slowly fill with guests and presents. Emma and Will were starting to get really excited for their baby to make its way into the world. They couldn't wait to find out the sex of the baby because they hated calling the baby "it" and they occasionally called their baby her or him by accident.

After everyone arrived they started to eat and everyone was socializing with everyone. People would come over to Will and Emma congratulating them on their baby, the girls were cooing over Emma's growing belly. Occasionally Will and Emma would exchange glances from across the room and mouth "I love you" to each other.

The moment Will and Emma were waiting for, finding the sex of their baby was about to happen. The cake was round and had three layers, there were pink and blue fondant ducks covering the cake along with some blue and pink polka-dots. As they both held onto the knife they couldn't help but remember the last time they cut into a cake like this, was at their wedding. They cut into the cake together and the inside showed pink.

"Ahh It's a girl" Emma screamed. Emma threw her arms around Will's shoulders, they were beyond thrilled.

Will and Emma started to open up all the gifts, they felt so blessed to have such wonderful family, friends and their unborn daughter.


	3. Baby's Room

Baby's Room

Emma was now nine months along in her pregnancy with their 1st child. Everything was going smoothly she was just anxious to get their baby out. Will has been busy getting the baby's room ready, and was keeping it a secret so he could surprise her.

"Will, why can't I see the baby's room, I'm starting to get impatient!"

"Baby, I want to surprise you"

"Fine, then when can I see it?" Emma questioned

"Couple more days, hun, I just have to clean everything" Will grinned at her.

Emma was getting all the clothes and linens washed and folded knowing that this baby was coming within the next week or two. Emma had so many clothes, toys and furniture that they got from her shower a couple months ago. Everything they got was pink, Emma didn't mind though she knew this baby girl was going to be spoiled by everyone. You can tell this girl will be a daddy's girl, Will talks to her belly like the baby is actually here. Emma loved seeing him interact with the baby; she could tell he was going to be a great father soon.

Emma just wishes she could get some sleep before the baby comes because she knows she won't be getting much after the baby comes. Emma hated that she couldn't cuddle with Will at night because her belly just gets in the way. Between the oversized belly and her kicking inside the womb there wasn't much she could do. Will hasen't been getting much sleep either with her tossing and turning in the bed at night.

"Will, why you don't sleep in the guest room so you can get some sleep tonight."

"Never, remember what I said in my vows on our wedding day, I said I would never leave you alone at night. You are doing so much carrying our daughter in your belly for the past nine months. I seriously don't know how you woman can do handle it but that's what I love about you and if you can't sleep then I shouldn't

Finally the day came when Will was going to let her see the baby's room. Will covered her eyes and opened the door. He lifted his hands from her face revealing a pink room. Will bought a crib, changing table and a dresser for their baby girl. In one corner there was a rocking chair with a light pink blanket hanging over the edge of it. The walls were a very light pink, almost white color and there were flower wall hangings. Over the crib was the baby's 1st picture, her ultrasound picture.

Emma couldn't believe how perfect it was, it was much better than she ever had imagined. Will came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered into ear "do you like it?" he asked "No, I don't like it, I love it!"

"woah!" Emma said as she clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong, Emma, Is it time?"

Emma started to laugh

"What's so funny babe?"

"When you asked if I liked it she wanted to tell you how she felt, I guess that means she likes the room also!"

The both bursted out in laughter as they put their hands on their daughter, at that moment Will and Emma shared a kiss in their baby's room.


	4. The Baby is Coming!

**The Baby is Coming!**

Emma was home alone while Will was at work, she had nothing to do since shes supposed to be taking an easy. Will called her almost every hour sometimes twice in one hour, she didn't mind, it helped make the day without him go quicker. Will hated leaving her home not knowing when she was going to go into labor. Will asked Principal Figgins if he could have the next week off, and instead gave him two weeks of paid time off.

"Mr. Figgins, I wanted to ask you if I could take the next week off to stay home with Emma"

"Of course William, just tell me if you need more time" Figgins kindly said "Why don't you take the rest of today off"

"Thank you Mr. Figgins" Will said smiling

Will was almost home when his phone rang, it was Emma!

"Baby! Is something wrong!" Will was nervous

Emma was crying on the phone" w-WILL hurry there's blood I don't know what's happening, I'm really scared!"

"Just go sit in the bathroom on the floor, I'll be there in a couple minutes and i'll call 911" Will was now really scared about Emma and their daughter. Will slammed on the gas petal trying to hurry up he didn't know what to expect when he got to there house.

Will pulled into their driveway and rushed into the house and ran straight to the bathroom. His worst nightmare just came true Emma was passed out in the bathroom and there was a lot of blood on the floor. Will propped Emma's head up in his lap, crying looking at his wife's body with no motion.

"Emma, please don't leave me stay with my baby I need you in my life, im incomplete without you" Will sobbed.

Emma's eyes moved a little "w-will"

"Emma! Baby! im here!"

"Blood…a lot of blood, don't like blood"

Will heard the ambulance " Baby the ambulance is here your going to be just fine, I promise"

"Hello! Hello!"

"In here! Hurry!"

All of a sudden the small bathroom was filled with paramedics, they put a mask on Emma's mouth, hooked her up to an IV and lifted her onto a stretcher. Will followed the trail of paramedics to the ambulance and got into the ambulance. Will held onto Emma's hand and talked to her trying to comfort her as much as possible, thankfully her eyes are open and is responding to treatments.

"Don't be scared, I'm here with you, Im never gonna leave you"

The paramedic assured him that she will be fine and that some bleeding in normal but her passing out is what concerns us but most of the time 1st time mothers pass out cause the pain is so intense. But they assured him that they're doing everything they can to make sure they're both okay.

They made it to the hospital and doctors were there and waiting for their arrival. They rushed her passed doors that Will wasn't able to go though and argued and fought with the doctor

"I have to go with her, i can't leave her i promised her i wasn't going to leave her"

"Don't worry Mr. Schuester she will be just fine she is in good hands and i will come and get you when we can. Alright?" Will nodded, he knew he wasn't going to be able to fight about it so he just sat in the waiting room. A doctor finally came out to talk to Will.

"Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes"

"I'm Dr. Colfer, Emma is just fine she passed out from the pain, her blood pressure just went to high. As for the bleeding that is normal just before the water breaks."

"Thank you so much doctor, Can i see her now?"

"Yes but she probably will be tired because we gave her some pain meds, and she will need to rest up cause she will be having a baby tonight." Will nodded and followed the doctor to her room.

Will sat down next to her in the hospital bed, he rubbed her arm just sitting there waiting for her to wake up. She finally opened her eyes.

"Hey baby how are you feeling?"

"Tired, im sorry for worrying you so much"

"Baby don't be sorry its not your fault," he paused as his voice started to crack and his eyes started to cloud up with tears "i was just s-so scared i didn't know what to do with myself, If you didn't make it I wouldn't be able to survive. When i saw you lying on the bathroom floor, i could feel my heart stop beating, I was so scared" Will broke down crying. Emma started to run her fingers through his brown curls.

"Will, don't cry now, I'm fine"

Emma fell back asleep and Will couldnt fall asleep with todays events he didn't want to waste another second not being with her even if she is sleeping.

Five hours have passed and contractions started and they were getting ready to deliver our daughter.

After a total of eight hours we were the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl, named Sophia. When doctors handed Sophia over to Emma, Will loved looking at Emma admiring our daughter for the 1st time. Will then got to hold Sophia and he instantly felt like he has known her his entire life there was a bond between him and his daughter that no one could break.


End file.
